


She Will Be Defended.

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Post-Canon, Shadowhunter Luke Garroway, mundane Maryse Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Luke and Maryse talk about her life as a Mundane and the risks involved, and reflect on parenting.
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Birthday Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	She Will Be Defended.

Maryse’s arm was warm looped through his, and where their shoulders brushed at every couple of paces. The night was mild after an almost repressively hot day and quiet once they got away from the press of tourists gathering on Broadway and in Times Square to the side streets that offered some respite from the bustle. She laughed, her face alight with it, and Luke was so distracted watching her that he nearly fell off the curb, which only made her laugh harder as she steadied him. “That Shadowhunter grace and strength on full show, Luke,” she teased.

“Hey. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Warlocks, whatever, you name it and I’m your man. I’ll take ‘em, no sweat. Curbs, though…” He grimaced theatrically. “Me and curbs have a thing.”

She grinned and squeezed his arm. “Well, if you protect me from the Shadow World, I’ll protect you from the curbs…” She stepped sideways and tugged him further onto the pavement, helping him to narrowly miss a lamp post he’d been too busy looking at her to notice. “And other street furniture!”

He slid his hand down her arm to take her hand. “You don’t need protecting, Maryse. You’re still a formidable woman.”

“Formidable or not, I’m vulnerable now.” She sighed. “I know what’s out there in the darkness, I just… can’t see it any more. And as much as Alec, Magnus and you do protect me, you also make me a target. Alec especially.”

“Are you scared?”

“I’d have to be mad not to be.” She smiled back at him sadly. “It’s different being scared for myself, though. Easier to bear.” Her hand tightened on his. “Easier once they’re old enough to look after themselves, isn’t it?”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Maryse pulled him to the side and stopped in a shop doorway, out of the way. “She isn’t defenceless either. She’ll be alright, Luke.”

“I know. I miss her though.” He turned his face into Maryse’s palm when she rested it against his cheek. “And I’ll never stop worrying.” Her thumb rubbed against his cheek and he smiled. “She’s tough, though. I feel sort for anything that tries to go after her. Or you, for that matter.”

“Well,” she chuckled, “I try.”

Her hand was warm in his, tugging him on towards her flat, and he went with her as he always did. The night was drawing in, and she wouldn’t be left alone.


End file.
